honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - League of Legends
League of Legends is the 26th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the multiplayer online battle arena video game League of Legends. It was published on December 16, 2014. League of Legends was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 8 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - League of Legends on YouTube "From the studio whose name would have you believe it made more than one game, comes one of the best games of all time that your parents didn't have to buy for you." '~ Honest Game Trailers - League of Legends Script From the studio whose name would have you believe it made more than one game Games, comes one of the best games of all time that your parents didn't have to buy for you Play for Free. League of Legends Dives into the world of MOBAs, action-packed strategy games that require teamwork to win -- even thought everyone who plays them f***ing hates each other! And get into LoL, a MOBA about two teams of antisocial bullies trying to punch each other's crystal to death. "Victory!" ''Where every good move you make will pass by unnoticed but the smallest misclick will get you rammed by a tobasco-drenched **** full of criticism. ''"Oh, f*** you! You know what? You're f***ing bad. You're f***ing bad. You piece of s***!" ''Yeesh! And I thought Kbox Live was bad! Journey to the land of Runeterra, a richly developed fantasy universe with hundreds of pages of backstory -- for you to completely ignore! Full of detailed environments where your champions can do battle, like Summoner's Rift and... the other ones... ''goes white. Footage not found. ''Experience this unique mashup of genres that mixes elements of 'Warcraft's' hero units, 'Starcraft's' misleading cinematic trailers, ''Kim Kardashian's Hollywood's ''pay to look pretty system, and the core gameplay of 'Dota'... and the skill-leveling system of ''Dota... ''and the map of ''Dota... ''and the following from ''Dota: music plays. Screen reads: Minions, Item Shops, Last Hitting, Ultimates, Cosmetic Micropayments, Roshan (Baron), Drow Ranger (Ashe), Gyrocopter (Cork), Broodmother (Elsie), Bloodseeker (Warwick), Sniper (Caitlyn), Brewmaster (Gragas), Axe (Darius), Enigma (Malsahar), Warlock (Annie), Skeleton King (Sion), Templar Assassin (Teemo), Guinso. ''But, hey! Only ''League ''has Bush! Get jumped into a game where matches can last up to 20 minutes before everyone surrenders... or drag on for over an hour of epic five-on-five battles that will make audiences say What. The F***. Is Happening? ''yelling during battle ''Seriously, I have no idea what I'm looking at right now. So suit up for the worldwide phenomenon that took Esports out of Asian and into the mainstream, then... back to Asia. And let hundreds of teenagers make a career out of streaming the same on Twitch -- just as long as they remember to use a silly voice... ''game: "The Damages!" What is he doing there? Oh, oh my! Oh! Oh, oh, yeah! Oh! ...and keep the camera pointed at their boobs of Twitch streamers showing cleavage. Starring: Sexy Jutsu; Full Metal Alcheblitz; Tara Reid; Jizz; Snarf; Fat Bastard; My Evil Pony; I'm Soo Unique; Marco Polo; Token; All About Dat Ace; Big Daddy; Yuffie; Abominable Ice Climbers; Plays With Her Balls; Grumpy Cat; Squidward; Double Fister; Goku; Gambitch; God, I Hate This Little ***; and All The Other Cham-Pokemon That Aren't Relevant In the Current Meta reads: Irrelevant. for League of Legends ''was 'League of Assholes.']] 'League of Assholes' Oh, you disagree?! Well, QQ you noob! F***ing ass! F***ing motherf*****! F***ing, f*** sucking ass-lords! Trivia * There are also many other episodes of 'Honest Game Trailers' about MOBA games, including 'Dota 2, ''Heroes of the Storm'' and ''Battleborn. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception '''''Honest Game Trailers - League of Legends has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant wrote that the team of writers "targets the video game League of Legends and fires off the insults for their latest Honest Game Trailer.... I've never played it, but it looks pretty damn entertaining! This Honest Trailer sold me on it! I'm not sure if that's what these videos are supposed to do, but it happened." Gergo Vas of Kotaku said the Honest Trailer "takes the game to pieces. ... Not just the game, but the community as well, in a funny but justifiable way." Caleb Reading of Uproxx called the Honest Trailer "a treat.' He wrote that the video "ribs the game for its cam girls, its many similarities to Defense of the Ancients (DotA), and for being a free-to-play multiplayer online battle arena game where 'every good move you make will pass by unnoticed, but the smallest mis-click will get you rammed by a tobasco-drenched d*ckfull of criticism.'" Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew If you loved the LegendOfGamer's rage out at 0:49 in this video, check out the full thing here. Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailer for LEAGUE OF LEGENDS ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'The Honest League Of Legends Trailer Takes The Game To Pieces '- Kotaku article * '‘League Of Legends’ Gets An Honest Trailer And New Names For All The Champokémon '- Uproxx article * 'League Of Legends Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Riot Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Battle arena games Category:MOBA